Supernatural Romance
by DerpnessFandom
Summary: Dean and Sam meet up with Olivia, a fellow demon hunter. But will their friendship be more or less than what it seems? DeanxOC
1. Meeting Olivia

Olivia saw two guys sitting in the coffee shop she went to. _They're the guys from the newspapers! _She noticed. Being a demon hunter herself, Olivia knew about a lot of other demon hunters. She could overhear them talking about a spirit who brought back the dead, and looking things up on their laptop. One of the books fell on the coffee shop floor with a _Thud. This is my chance! _Olivia quickly walked over, picked up the book, and handed it to the shorter man on the left. "Reapers, huh? Seen a few of those back in my day." "Really? Uh, you know, we could use some help." "No, we don't need any help, Dean." The boy with the longer hair replied quickly. "Oh, c'mon Sammy, the girl ain't gonna hurt nobody." Dean said with a smirk, as if Olivia weren't there. Olivia leaned her elbows onto the table. "You know, I do this kinda stuff _for fun. _Maybe we could team up and hunt this thing down together."

"Oh, I got a bit more on my mind for fun besides huntin' demons," he said pervertedly, taking a look at Olivia's round chest. _If this is how this guy works, this'll be easy. _"Really? Like what? And I'm Olivia" she said, lightly brushing Dean's chin with her finger. "Tell you what-" He started, but Sam interrupted him, "Tell you nothing. I'm sorry, miss, but you'll have to go find something else to do." "Or someone _else." _Dean mumbled, but Olivia pouted and left the coffee shop. _Damnit. I was hoping to find some more demons to hunt. _She walked down the street, hugging herself to keep from freezing. Bad day to wear a t-shirt and shorts. Even if it did get the attention from the demon hunters. "Olivia! Wait!" She turned to see Dean running up to her, out of breath. _Oh God, he doesn't actually want to hook up, does he? _"Hey, I just wanted to apologize for my little brother, Sammy." He gestured back at the coffee shop. "Mind if I walk with you?" "Uh.. sure."

"So you really hunt demons too?" He asked without hesitating. She nodded. "How long ago did you start hunting?" "Since I was three years old." "Damn! What did you do, murder your ghoul-possessed dad or something?" Olivia looked down at the ground, remembering her father murdering his wife, and Olivia slitting his throat after discovering he was possessed. She unconsciously started shaking. "Oh. I'm.. sorry. I didn't mean that," Dean said apologetically, obviously noticing the reaction. "It's fine." She replied stoically, shrugging it off like it was no big deal. "So how long have you been hunting demons?" She asked after a couple minutes of awkward silence. "Few years. Just goin' through what needs to be done while I look for my father." Another few seconds of silence. "So maybe I could take you up on your offer?" "Offer?" "Yeah. To team up together. Maybe my brother and I can have you travelling around with us, kickin' some demon ass." Olivia smiled a bit at his remark. "Dean! What're you doing?" Sam's voice came from behind them. "Really Sammy? Do you gotta be on my ass every moment of the day?" "Yes I do, Dean. Otherwise you're gonna get yourself killed! And stop calling me Sammy!" "Alright Mr. Winchester, but I can make some of my own decisions too, you know." Dean said in a mocking deep voice, making Olivia giggle a little. For the first time in a long while.

"Fine. One decision. That's it." Sam mocked Dean in return, acting as if he were a toddler. "Fine. My decision is to let Olivia come work with us."


	2. 8631 Jordan Alley

"Dean! We can't just bring some random stranger around with us!" Sam exclaimed. "And do you remember what happened last time we dragged you girlfriend along?" He added more softly.

"Yes, Sammy, I do." Dean sighed. "And she's not some stranger! And she's not my girlfriend." "Well then, what is she? You know as well as I do that any girl you know isn't just a 'friend.' Any girl you meet, you date and/or hook up with her. So stop being a stubborn pervert and let it go!" Sam snapped, face turning red. "Look, Sam," Dean tried to console him by using Sam's real name, "You said _one choice. _And that's my choice. Please." Dean's tone grew softer.

Neither of the boys had noticed that Olivia had just walked off. Until now. "Well, you won't be able to bring her along if you don't know where she is." Sam stated matter-of-factly. "What do you mean, she's right-" Dean made a 360*. "Shit."

Meanwhile, Olivia is trailing behind a small animal. An animal nobody has ever seen before, known as a hippogriff. Stomping on small plants and chewing up innocent people with its beak, the hippogriff is almost too fast for Olivia. Almost. Finally taking hold of its dark-colored tail, Olivia climbs on top of the hippogriff, and steers it into the lake, drowning it. And almost drowning Olivia. "Olivia!" she could see Dean standing on the shore-line, shouting out to her. _Damnit, what now? _Helping her up and back onto dry land, Dean carefully begins to wrap his jacket around shivering Olivia. "What?" he asked, noticing that she flinched at his touch. "Hey, I ain't gonna bite," he joked, obviously not distracting her from the cold. "Sorry," he once again wraps the thick black jacket around Olivia's small body.

Straining a smile, Olivia thanks Dean for the help, and returns the jacket, not once hesitating. "What, do you want to be wet and cold?" Dean asks sarcastically, "Well, I can help with the wet part-" "DEAN!" Sam stops him before he could say any more. _Bro, think before you speak, _Sam rolls his eyes. "So, you still gonna join us?" Sam grinned at her. Smiling back, Olivia replies, "Sure."

"My lady," Dean makes a fake bow to Olivia, opening the front passenger door to his car for her. "Idiot," she smiled, sitting in the leather seat. "Where to first Dean?" Sam says in the back seat, ignoring what just happened. "Chicago," Dean replies, "We're gonna get that Reaper." Olivia winces at the sound of her home town, where she grew up.

A couple hours later..

"Sam. SAM. SAMMY," Dean pokes at his sleeping brother in the back seat. "Huh? Are we there?" Sam asks groggily. "No. You were snoring." "So why did you wake me up?" Sam said. "Cause I'm a good brother." Sighing, Sam falls back asleep.

"So, where you from?" Dean asks Olivia, attempting at small talk. No response. "Hey, you sleepin with your eyes open?" He snaps his fingers in front of her face. "Sorry," is all she says in response.

"We're here." Dean states quietly. "Okay," Olivia looks around nervously. "Hey, I got an idea," he says, staring intently at sleeping Sam. He exits the car slowly, and Olivia mimics him. "Crouch down," he says, once Olivia was on the same side of the car. Dean hits the button on his car keys to lock the doors with a quiet shuffling noise. He puts a finger to his lips, and turns on the loud beeping car alarm. Through the loud ringing, the two could here Sam banging on the window, screaming, "NOT FUNNY, DEAN!" At the parking lot. "You're cruel!" Olivia tells Dean, "No wonder he's always on your ass!" She smirked. "What can I say," Dean finally unlocks the doors.

Sam comes out, obviously not happy with being woken from his slumber in such a manner. "You son-of-a-bitch, Dean." "Hey, now, don't bring our father into this," Dean mockingly shook a finger at Sam, who just glared. "Okay, let's go. We're investigating a haunting of a possible Reaper at a house." Dean says, pulling out a small piece of paper. "The address is…. Eight-six-three-one Jordan Alley." Olivia's eyes widen. Taking her childhood photo out of her back pocket, she looks at the address.

_ 8631 Jordan Alley_


	3. Seacrest Love

_Oh God, I'm gonna be sick, _Olivia clenches her stomach. _Could this have anything to do with….. No of course not, you silly child. _

"From what the guy on the phone told me, somebody in the family was killed by the whatever-it-is, and the rest of the family has been hearing sounds, receiving power outages, and sudden moving of the furniture." Dean looks at his paper. "Dean, did he say when the person was killed?" Sam asks, only looking forward. "Um yeah.. Last week, November second."

Now she was going to be sick. Olivia clearly remembered that November second was the day that her mother and father had died. She fell to her knees, holding her stomach. "Olivia!" Sam put a hand on her shoulder. Olivia could only just sit there, holding her stomach, staring blankly and trying not to puke. Her breathing became nervous pants. "Olivia!" Dean kneeled down directly in front of her, a worried look on his face.

"Olivia." Dean repeated, placing his hand on her cheek. "Are you.. okay?" "Dad… Mom.." she mumbled unconsciously, only making the brothers worry more. A few people passed by, staring, but the two didn't care. "Home…" she whispered, then went on softly mumbling something incoherent. Then it clicked into Dean's brain. "That's your home, wasn't it?" It was more of a statement than a question, since he already knew the answer.

Without a second thought, Dean slowly stood, helping Olivia up, gently holding onto her hand. If the situation hadn't been so serious, Sam would've teased Dean and told him that he didn't know Dean was capable of being kind and gentle. But he didn't. Emotion began running back to Olivia's face, which she quickly blocked out, and replaced with her usual stoic-happy face, then noticed Dean standing in front of her, watching. "..You okay?" He asked carefully, as she nodded slowly. She felt a hand on her shoulder. Flinching away, Olivia turned to see Sam looking at her nervously. Clearing her throat, Olivia quickly turned away and began walking in the direction of the house.

The three walked in silence for awhile, sometimes Sam and Dean would exchange glances or look at Olivia to make sure she was OK. Finally arriving at the small house, Olivia takes a quick breath and approaches the crooked wooden steps. She knocks. Once. Twice. Finally, Olivia takes out a ring of keys, looks through for a few seconds, a puts a key in the keyhole. The brothers watch with curiosity as she opens the door.

They are greeted by a young blonde woman crouching behind the plush green couch, pointing a silver gun at the door. Putting their hands up, the three explain the situation. After their explanation, the blonde shakily puts her gun down, still never saying a word. "What's your name?" Sam asks the girl. No answer. Silence. "Maybe she's deaf?" Olivia whispers to the two. "I'm not deaf. I'm perfectly capable of hearing. And speaking." The woman sighs. "She speaks!" Dean exclaims sarcastically. Glaring at Dean, Sam smacks the back of Dean's head. "Come back tomorrow," is all that the blonde woman says, once again picking up the gun. Sam immediately leaves, but Olivia and Dean stand without motion, still with their hands up high. Dean begins glaring around the room for any signs of a spirit, but Olivia is looking for something different. She is looking for any signs that she used to live there, although she knew the truth. She just didn't want to admit it.

After leaving the house, Dean and Olivia come to a little surprise. The car is no longer in the driveway. "This must be Sammy's revenge," Dean chuckled, "Guess we're walking to the hotel."

"So.. How were you able to unlock the door?" Dean finally asked. "I used to live here, never got rid of the key," Olivia simply stated, never taking her eyes off of the road below her. Another few minutes passed. "Uh.. Would you happen to know where the hotel is?" "You're kidding me, right?" "Sam was the only one who knew where it actually was." Dean made a 'Don't judge me' look. "What's the name of the hotel?" Olivia sighed. "…. Seacrest," Dean pulled out his paper once again. "What's so interesting on that paper?" Olivia asked sarcastically, looking over his shoulder. "I have where we need to go, idiot." "Wow! You can actually write!?" Olivia teased. "Bitch," Dean gave her a playful shove. "Hey! I'm the one getting you around here, so you might not want to kill me or nothing," Olivia teased him again. "Or nothing," Dean grinned.

_He's cute! _Olivia realized, not noticing that she was staring at Dean. "What are you looking at? What, am I too sexy for you?" Olivia snapped back to reality. Turning onto the street of the hotel Dean decided to reach for Olivia's hand, making her instinctively flinch. Then he tried again, taking hold of her soft hand.

Dean turned her, walking between two buildings. "I know how to get there from here," he told Olivia. Suddenly turning her to face him, he pressed his ips against hers. He kissed her softly.

Wait, What?


End file.
